


I Just Want to Be  Free

by Siriusly_AnArtist



Series: Markiplier Fics [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Breakups, Emotional Abuse, Fall Out Boy Song Reference, Fluff, Gen, Mark is a good friend, Mark is the best BFF ever, Mark is the best hugger, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader says the Fuck Word, Sadness, Swearing, Vent-fic, belief in one's self, feelings of betrayal, how to succeed, inner strnegth, mark is the best, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusly_AnArtist/pseuds/Siriusly_AnArtist
Summary: Vent Fic. Nothing too horrible. Just some swearing, throwing of keys, breakups, and best friends who rock and believe in you.
Relationships: Markiplier | Reader
Series: Markiplier Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917427
Kudos: 3





	I Just Want to Be  Free

“Max!” I yelled my partner’s name excitedly as I shut the door behind me. “Where are you?”

“In the living room,” came the reply. 

I walked into the room excitedly and asked him, ”Guess What?”

“Chicken butt?”

“No. I got hired to be a Graphic Artist for YouTube and I start tomorrow! I’m so excited!” I waited for him to smile at me, to celebrate with me, but he did neither. He sat there and gave me the most betrayed look on his face.

“Why would you get a job just to avoid spending time with me?” he asked, and his words were like a punch to the chest, leaving you breathless and in pain. He thought I was trying to avoid him? How could he?

“Why do you say that?” I asked, feeling angry and sad. “Why would you think that?”

“Becuase you agreed to spen friday through sunday with me and I thought you started on monday.”

“I never said I would be going to work monday, for one,” I could feel myself get even angrier at his words. “And for two, I NEED this job. It’s right at the start of my career and the pay will help me pay the bills easier! Can’t you see that it’s not about you?”

“It never is,” he crossed his arms, scowling at me. “You career is more important than i am. I get it. I’ll always be second best, never getting back what I give.”

“You’re fucking stupid,” I snarled. “I gave up my life plans to be with you, to make you fucking happy. I tried to be who you said you needed and all i get is a verbal slap in the face and rejection, and then a half-assed apology and we go in circles! Fuck you! If You can’t see what a childish dick you are then I’m not putting up with you anymore. I’m leaving so you can grow the fuck up!”

I stormed into my room before he said anything and immediately emptied the drawer that I kept my night-stay clothes in into my small suitcase, grabbed by shit from the bathroom and stuffed the blanket into it before zipping it up and storming out to the living room, picking his key up from his bedroom on the way.

I held his keys up, removed my house key frim it, then removed his from mine and threw them both at his feet.

He seemed shocked into silent motionlessness, just staring at me with angry, hurt eyes.

“Grow a pair and grow up, Max. Don’t fucking try to contact me.”

I stormed out and slammed the door behind me, briskly walking to my motorcycle, strapping my suitcase to it, and roaring away to the one friend I could always count on.

I got to his house, parked in the driveway, and removed my helmet. I unstrapped my suitcase and walked up to the door helmet in one hand, suitcase in the other and tears in my eyes. He was waiting with the door open, a concerned look in his dark eyes.

We went inside to sit on the couch facing each other and i spilled everything to him.

How Max never seemed happy to let me live the way I wanted to live, claiming I was selfish. And saying that I was avoiding him.

“Why can’t he just be happy for me?” I sobbed as I looked at the one person who stood by me the entire time I knew him.

“Because he doesn’t know how to be happy for himself and tried to put it on you, consciously or not,” he cupped my face and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs, deep voice already soothing my anxiety-sick stomach. “And it’s not your fault, Yn. You did all that should ever be asked of anyone and even beyond that. It’s not your fault it didn’t work. You need to know that.”

Hearing this made me cry harder, cuz in my heart I knew it was true.

“I just wanted it to work but I didn’t wanna give myself up to do so,” I told him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap to press my head to his chest in a comforting motion.

“I know. It’ll be okay,” he replied, kissing the top of my head. “I know you don’t feel it right now, but you are one of the strongest people I’ve met. What’s that one Fall Out Boy song say? ‘If I can get through this, I can get through anything?’”

“Yeah,” I sniffled.

“I know you can do that, Yn. You just gotta keep believing in yourself, and others will, too.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” I sighed, laying my ear on his steady heartbeat. “You’re the best, Mark.”

“I know-oof,” he wheezed a bit from the small punch he got for being a tiny bit egotistic. “I try, at least,” he amended with a laugh.

“You succeed, Mark,” I chuckled. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Don’t you have work tomorrow, Miss Important Graphic Designer?”

“Pffft, I’m on your YouTube Team, you dork.”

“I know,” his laugh told me he was teasing.

We got snacks and drinks then settled down to watch a Marvel Movie until I passed out.

Mark was right. If I could just believe in myself and get through this, then I really could get through anything.


End file.
